


Disney Lovers

by accio_chris



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding your Prince Charming isn't easy. But what if he find you when you stoped looking for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from it-could-happen.net

_Bambi_ or _The Lion King_? Chris asked himself. He just felt like Disney today, and all he had to do was choose the perfect movie. After a few minutes of thinking, he reached for a DVD, when someone grabbed his hand and said “No, no, no. Don’t even think about it!”

Chris turned around only to see a boy, standing next to him, putting Bambi’s DVD to his cart. The boy was the most beautiful person Chris had ever seen in his life. Dark, unruly curly hair, triangular eyebrows (like, seriously, who has a triangular eyebrows?!) and his eyes – oh God, his eyes – golden brown, like melted honey.

“Umh, what?” Chris asked. Yeah, Colfer, you are so eloquent.

“Sorry, man. That’s my favourite movie. I have to watch it today.” The boy grinned at Chris, his smile was as bright as sunlight.

“Okay…” Chris was so charmed with this smile, he lost his mind completely. But when the other boy was about to leave, he came back to his senses.

“No! I mean… No, I was first. You can’t – you can’t just show up and take my stuff!” Chris didn’t know either he was more angry with this boy or maybe amused this whole situation. Curly hair boy just laughed. The sound of his laugh filled the space between them.

“My name’s Darren” boy stretched out his hand.

“Chris” his answer was more like a question. But those beautiful eyes looking straight into his, he couldn't help it.

“So, Chris”, Darren smiled again. “What you think about this? I’m buying the movie, you can come over my place and we can watch it together?”

Chris just stared at him. The heck’s just happening?

“Oh God, it sounds so bad. I meant – I didn’t- it’s not like that! I don't do anything like that often, I just saw you and thought that you look kinda sad or lonely and… Fuck, it's so creepy! I am so sorry! I should shut up, like, now.”

Again, Chris found himself with wide eyes and mouth open. It was just unreal. Things like that never happened to him. After few moments of silence, Chris’ voice found the way to get out.

“Um, no, don’t be sorry. It was… nice. Is nice. I just… I don’t know…”

“You don’t know what?” Darren cocked his head, his funny eyebrows raised.

“I don’t know you. I don’t know why you want me for a company…” Chris said with eyes on the ground. He could feel how red his cheeks were. Darren looked at him, and after the moment of hesitation, he took Chris in tight embrace. Chris didn’t know he was crying, until he heard soft whisper.

“Hey, shh, everything'll be fine. I- I got you, ok? Shh”

“I’m sorry, I am so sorry…” Chris chocked. “I don’t even know you and look, I’m ruining your shirt and I'm crying like a little baby in the middle of the mall, but I just can’t …”

“Don’t worry, Chris, don’t worry. You can ruin my wardrobe anyday. I’ll forgive you.” Darren laughed a little. His hand was making small circles on Chris’ backs. It should be weird, letting a stranger do this, but somehow, Chris felt like their known each other for years. He had never felt in his life so peaceful, so safe. “Shall we go?”

Chris just nodded.

**

“So, are you from San Francisco?” Darren asked.

They were sitting in his room, Mulan’s soundtrack was playing from Darren’s laptop. They didn’t just watch Bambi – they watched _Sleeping Beauty_ , _Finding Nemo_ , and _Beauty and the Beast_ , too.

“No, I’m from Clovis, actually. I moved here two weeks ago.” It was easy to talk with Darren. It was easy to just be with Darren.

“Clovis huh? Sorry dude, never heard of it”

“Yeah, I wish I could say the same” Chris sighed. He really meant it, too. All those years he spent in Clovis… He just wanted them to disappear.

“Oh” Darren whispered. “You know, you don’t have to tell me...- but you always can. I’m right here, if you need me, I promise.”

“Thank you, Dare.” Chris rested his head on Darren’s shoulder. “One day I’ll tell you everything. I promise.”

**

They spent more and more time together. They were practically inseparable. They stayed up most nights, talking about their childhood memories, friends, dreams and hopes. About their favourite books, music, movies – as it turned out they have a lot in common. Chris met Darren’s parents, and his older brother Chuck. Darren met the Colfer's when they came to visit Chris.

Although neither of them said it out loud, they both felt like they had found the best friend. Like they found their soulmates.

One night, they were lying on Darren’s backyard, watching the stars. Chris made the confession about his past – he told Darren about his bullies, how he even tried to kill himself. It wasn’t easy to say it out loud, but he was with Darren. And this adorable, curly hair boy wasn’t someone stranger anymore. He was just… Darren.

“Ok, you know, I think it’s time to finish this pity party.” Darren said after long time of silence. Chris looked at him and he saw a huge grin on Darren’s face. He knew what that grin meant and he didn’t like it.

“Darren, whatever you are planning, stop right now!” he said with warning in his voice, but he was smiling, too. Before he had chance to do something, Darren started tickling him. They were rolling on the ground, tickling each other, laughing and screaming. When they finally stopped, Chris was on his back, with Darren on top of him. Their faces were closer than ever before.

“You know, you’re such an asshole sometimes” Chris whispered. He could almost feel Darren’s lips on his own.

“I am, but you love me anyway, sweetheart” Darren said and leaned in to kiss him. At first, the touch was soft, gentle. Then Darren’s hand tightened in Chris’ hair and he opened his mouth, his breath fanning hot over Chris’ lips. He opened them out of reflex and it was all Darren needed. He pressed his body against Chris’, his other hand found a way to Chris’s hip and pressed his tongue between Chris’ lips. He groaned and met it enthusiastically, pressing Darren’s body until he was laying on him completely. Now it was Darren’s turn to groan, the sound swallowed by Chris’ mouth. His hands were buried in Darren’s hair and he pushed his head back gently, changing the angle of the kiss which had turned into a slick slide of lips against lips and tongues dancing hungrily.

When they parted to catch breath, Chris still couldn’t believe that what just happened was real. He looked straight in Darren’s eyes, which were full of love and passion and hope. He couldn’t help himself, he had to kiss him again.

“Oh God, Darren, I’m so in love with you” Chris whispered, hugging Darren as close as it was physically possible. First time in his life, he was truly happy. He loved the most beautiful boy in world, but what is more important – first time he felt he is loved in return.

“Good, bacause I’m in love with you, too.” Darren said, placing soft kisses on Chris’ temple. “And I always will.”

The whole world could disappear right there and then – nothing else mattered for them.

 

_No regrets, just love._


End file.
